One approach for creating a custom network adapter for effecting communication between a particular application and network is to hard-code the various communication parameters for the network adapter into the network adapter's software, (e.g., JAVA, C, C++, Ada, Assembly code or other software). If a second custom network adapter is needed, for instance if a different application or network are substituted, the software code of the initial network adapter would have to be re-coded in some way in order to change its communication parameters.